


That Was Really Hot

by ironiccowboykink



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, Hickies, M/M, idk how to title, semi public semi sex, two bros chilling in a hallway...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiccowboykink/pseuds/ironiccowboykink
Summary: I’d never listened to the Campfun live show before so I did, and then my friend got me hooked on Brad/Lucas.——Lucas nods. “I trust you.”“I love you,” Brad replies with a smile, and Lucas never gets the chance to say anything else because he’s too focused on Brad’s thick fingers scissoring him open.





	That Was Really Hot

Lucas thought maybe he was in heaven.

He had Brad Bradson, King of Human Resources, licking a hot, wet stripe up his abdomen only to swirl his tongue around Lucas’ nipple, eyes never leaving his face. Brad was gauging Lucas’ reaction, eyelashes fluttering up at him sweetly. He grazed Lucas’ nipple with is teeth— good God that felt good— and gave it a slight _tug_ when he pulled off, smiling as he watched Lucas shudder. “Am I doing alright?” He asked, still boner-killingly sweet.

“You’re doing perfect,” Lucas muttered, face feeling way too red to meet Brad’s eyes. His back felt cold against the wall Brad had ambushed him at, shirt choking him slightly where it had ridden up around his neck. The cold air made his already painfully aroused nipples stand on end.

Lucas was distracted by this catalogue of himself by Brad, dear, sweet Brad, thumbing his hand along his boxers. “With the way you’ve been acting lately, I’m not sure you’ve earned this,” he says with a shake of his head. Lucas eyes the cascade of hair shaking over Brad’s shoulders. His mouth feels dry. He wants to pull it. “You’ve been called into my office so many times.”

Brad gives him a little pinch. “And distracted while I’m talking to you, too? Lucas, you’re just a mess today.” He sounds so distinctly disappointed that Lucas lurches forward, a billion apologies tripping over his tongue.

“I— I’m sorry, I didn’t, I was thinking about— no, I’m listening, swear I’m listening, I—“

Brad laughs. Presses a finger to his lips. “Shhh…” he says, and Lucas doesn’t know what’s going on anymore. “It’s okay.” His thumbs keep pulling, pulling, pulling on his waistband, and Lucas has to keep himself from wiggling his hips to get this show on the road. “You’re normally just so good for me—“ Lucas sucks in a breath at that, he _wants_ to be good— “and I’ve been wondering what’s going on. Trying to get my attention, hmm? You could always just visit me regularly.”

“No,” Lucas gurgles and he knows it’s a lie. He feels so pent up, trapped in Brad’s arms, legs wrapped around his waist. He can feel Brad’s erection grow, press enticingly against his own, and this time he doesn’t stop himself from canting his hips back and forth, back and forth, back and forth— the friction, the friction makes him shake, and Lucas knows now, he knows he wants Brad to fuck him right in this hallway. Right where anyone can see. Especially those three fucking nutshacks who ruined his shit a while back—

Brad hums. “I would be in violation of my own policies if I fucked you here, Lucas.” He sounds so casual despite the growing wetness Lucas can feel in his pants. The crude words make him shudder. “I’m already skirting a dangerous line.”

“That’s fine,” Lucas slurs, panting hot and heavy into Brad’s shoulders. He can feel the orc’s arms tighten around his waist, the light shaking of his legs. _So he’s not immune,_ Lucas smirks. “you can write me up later.” 

The orc eyed him with gentle curiosity. “Or we can just go back your place.”

Lucas stops grinding against him. “O—okay,” he says, but then smiles as wicked as possible. “I won’t make the journey easy though.” He nibbles on the shell of Brad’s ear, enjoying the gooseflesh he feels rise when he blows on the rapidly drying spit.

“That’s okay!” Brad says cheerily, but Lucas can hear the temor in his voice. “I survived the team building with the Tres Horny Boys. I can certainly take you.”  
——  
Brad was undoubtedly frustrated by the time he deposits Lucas on his average-sized bed. He nearly changed his mind about the hallway, what with Lucas wriggling and squirming and grinding on his dick through his clothes. He won’t let it show, though, not when he’s been aching to please Lucas for so long. His neck is full of hickeys— that’s going to be so difficult to cover up tomorrow, but he supposes that’s just part of his own truth— and, admittedly, his dick is leaking from feeling Lucas nipping at his neck.

He takes in a shuddering breath as he lays Lucas down, feeling a rush of satisfaction. Finally, he gets to do what he’s good for. “Are you okay with this?” Brad asks, unable to keep the concern from coloring his voice. “I don’t want to—“

“Just fuck me already,” Lucas hisses. His pupils are blown wide, black with a trim of green-gold. When he wraps his legs around Brad’s waist and tugs the ponytail holder off to dig his fingers into his scalp Brad nearly cums right there, digging his nails into his mattress to stave off the orgasm. 

“That was really hot,” he half whispers, half chuckles, and in one smooth motion, chucks Lucas’ pants down past his hips and grinds his palm on his erection. “but you look so much hotter.”

Lucas keens, back arching. “Ooooo _oooh_ shit that feels so good, ah— oh, shit, I didn’t know you could do that.”

Brad laughs. “I could do so much more if you’d let me.”

That earns him an eyebrow. “Like— like what?”

He can’t stop himself from licking his lips. Propping Lucas’ legs over his shoulders. Grinning wide to show his fangs, and slowly but surely bringing his head down to nuzzle Lucas’ cock. Licking a long stripe to the head, a mirror of his actions in the hallway, looking up at his flustered lover through thick eyelashes. “Will you let me?”

Lucas splutters, red faced, “Fuck yeah, dude. I— I mean, shit, please. Go for it.”

“Perfect!” He can’t keep that HR charm out his voice. Lucas rolls his eyes, and then when Brad finally gets to take Lucas all the way down to his pelvis (wow, he shaves!) his eyes roll back even further. “Hooo shit, Brad, you feel so good, hh, fuck—“ he slurs, hips bucking slightly. He tries not to gag, tears springing to his eyes.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Lucas croons, hand finding its place back in Brad’s hair. Lucas tugs, and, shit, fuck— that’s really good, that’s really really good— and a wicked smile crosses his face because _his boyfriend likes having his hair pulled._ Sweet. 

“No, like this, baby,” he says, voice so soft as he directs Brad with another tug of his hair. Brad moans around Lucas’ shaft, and Lucas moans too— he nearly hurts, balls drawn up tight against him, and it feels _good._ Brad looks up at him again and he feels something hitch in his chest seeing him like that, with his lips flushing and swollen and covered with spit and precum and drool.

The obscene, filthy look in Brad’s face is enough to send him over the edge. Lucas is aware he’s rambling, mumbling, that Brad’s mouth is so good, he’s so fucking good, he looks so fucking sexy with his cock in his mouth, it’s so good— and he arches his back up without warming and Brad chokes a little but that’s okay, because he doesn’t let up. Brad just stuffs his mouth with as much cock as he can manage and swallows, swallows, swallows, throat spasming. 

Brad hollows his cheeks and sucks him off through his orgasm, turning the stars in Lucas’ eyes to a hiss from his mouth when the overstimulation proves to be too much. “Thank you,” he breathes, but he’s not sure who he’s thanking. 

Brad winks, wipes his mouth off in the back of his hand. “I never got to finish.”

Lucas startles. “A— ah, okay, I can—“

“Do you have any lube?” Brad interrupts, and Lucas’ dick twitches. Brad looks frustrated, hair cascading over his shoulders, dick still starkly hard in his pants. “I asked if you have any lube.” 

He fishes around in his drawer, pulling out a vial. He barely has time to get it out before Brad’s snatching the vial from is hands with a hasty sorry and spreading lube all over his fingers. “Relax, okay? You’re doing great.”

Lucas nods. “I trust you.”

“I love you,” Brad replies with a smile, and Lucas never gets the chance to say anything else because he’s too focused on Brad’s thick fingers scissoring him open.


End file.
